


A Bad Day Made Better

by Elliffiatta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but it's ok cause victor is the best, mental health a bit, sort of sick fic, yuuri has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliffiatta/pseuds/Elliffiatta
Summary: Sometimes bad days just happen for no real reason, but having someone who understands makes them a lot better.





	A Bad Day Made Better

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would put out the second chapter of Tell Me a Piece of Your History like over two months ago but um writing is hard and writers block is a bitch so have this garbage ficlet instead lol. I was havin one of those days and actually managed to whack this out so here it is. 659 words of indulgent prattle. Enjoy!

“Solnyshko! I’m hoooome!!” Victor called as he entered the doorway of their apartment in St. Petersburg. It was late afternoon, but all the lights were off, the apartment painted in blue shadows.

“Yuuri??” He called again into the silent apartment. Makkachin came quietly padding in through the living room to greet him, sitting at his feet and looking up at him her head slightly cocked to one side in question.

“Hey kroshka” he said running his fingers through the dense mop of curly fur atop her head “What’s up? Where’s our Yura?” Silently Makkachin walked back into the living room turning the corner towards their bedroom before stopping to turn her head and stare at him pointedly. Victor quickly finished hanging up his scarf and coat and tugging off his boots before hurrying after her. When they arrived at the bedroom it was dark, the streams of orange sunlight peeking through drawn curtains barely illuminating a large blanket mound curled up on Victor’s side of the bed. “Yurraaa” he called quietly, the blanket mound stirred just slightly and made a soft grunt. Victor chuckled quietly as he rounded the bed and kneeled down, carefully rearranging the blankets until he could see a soft disgruntled Yuuri face peeking out, his hair sticking up at odd angles, glassesless eyes squinting up at him, which Victor noticed were slightly pink and puffy.  “Ahh Yurochka, bad day?” he asked bending down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Not really,” Yuuri replied, voice still quiet and slightly rough from sleep, “What time is it?”

“Close to seven spyashchaya krasavitsa. What happened?”

“I don’t know I was just tired this morning, and,” Yuuri paused rubbing his eyes and scooching over so Victor could lay down next to him, draping an arm over his blanket bundle hidden waist, “I guess I haven’t slept well for a few days. I didn’t get to do very much today… I was just feeling… bad.” Yuuri said averting his gaze “Earlier I was trying to watch tv when Maka jumped up on the couch with me and suddenly I got all teary thinking about, I don’t know, everything, anything, nothing in particular. So, I just decided to take a nap. Sorry I didn’t get to do much around the house today. I know I planned to since I had the day off and you had practice…” Yuuri trailed off slightly guiltily.

“Don’t even worry about it lyubov moya. Are you feeling better now?”

“A bit yeah. I’m glad you’re home.” Yuuri sighed as he leaned into Victor, tucking his head under his chin.

“Me too.” Victor said kissing the top of his head. “And lucky for you I have perfect timing”

“Hmm?”

“I just happen to have picked up the ingredients for katsudon on the way home. Do you want to help me make dinner?” Yuuri could hear the hopeful glimmer in his eyes and smiled.

“Of course Vitya.” Yuuri extricated himself from his tangle of blankets with a drawn out yawn, before standing and stretching as Victor pulled back the curtains, letting the last light of dusk illuminate the bedroom. Yuuri felt his chest tighten pleasantly at the sight of Victor backlit by the fading sunlight, rose and orange hues reflected by his silver hair as he turned to smile at Yuuri. Yuuri lunged forward wrapping his arms firmly around Victor's waist, catching him a little by surprise, as he mumbled into his chest, “Thank you.”

“Of course, solnyshko.” Victor replied wrapping his arms around Yuuri in return, his eyes sparkling with soft affection as he placed a kiss to the top of his head. “Should we head to the kitchen?”

“In a minute.” Yuuri sighed, “This is nice.”

Makachin barked from the doorway startling them both and reminding them it was past her dinner time. They both chuckled as they followed her out to the kitchen, turning on lights as they went, warm hands loosely clasped.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they make katsudon together while laughing and listening to corny music, filled with the sunny warmth of their love for each other and maka gets lots of belly rubs cause she's the best doggo. the end.
> 
> solnyshko - sunshine
> 
> kroshka - little crumb
> 
> spyashchaya krasavitsa - sleeping beauty
> 
> lyubov moya - my love
> 
> i know this was just a silly ficlet with a terrible title and i'm still new to this whole thing but any comments and kudos are 10000% apreciated. Every time I get a Kudo it's like +10HP and comments are like +1000000HP. Thank you very much for reading my work! I hope you have a great day ^_^
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @softyuu-ri


End file.
